Identity
by Jennie Harris
Summary: Sam gets amnesia, or does she?
1. Amensia

Title: Identity  
Chapter: Amnesia  
Author: Jennie Harris  
E-Mail: jennie_2003@msn.com  
Category: Action/Adventure/Drama/Mystery  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: Some for season 4  
Season: 4 or 5  
Rating: PG  
Content Warnings: Minor Language  
Summary: Sam gets amnesia.  
Status: Complete. More Chapters in progress.  
Archive: Heliopolis, StargateFan, Alpha Gate, FF.N, & anywhere else I decide to put it.  
Disclaimer: Stargate (||) belongs to people other than me.  
Author's Notes: Ok, here's my story that was originally going to be a S/J fic but I couldn't make it fit the new plot, and I've rewritten it some, it's still not finished, but I got it beta read so whatever.  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
~*+*~  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped unto the ground of yet another alien planet. It didn't look like another planet, of course they all, like Earth, had dirt, grass, and trees. "Ok kiddies, you know the routine, Carter you go take soil samples." He stated.  
  
"Yes sir." Carter replied, as military personnel were to their COs.  
  
"And Daniel, you can go look for pesky natives or a temple that you can study for a few months and Teal'c you go with him, while I stay here and wait for someone to start screaming 'Jack'." Teal'c nodded in response and followed Doctor Jackson.  
  
O'Neill practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of Carter screaming. "Carter!" He picked himself up from the ground and ran in the direction of the scream. He pulled out his P- 90 as he ran. Jack finally reached a valley. He found Sam's equipment scattered, a majority of it broken, at the bottom of the hill. "Carter, Sam!" He yelled, getting no response.   
  
"O'Neill," He turn around almost hitting the trigger on his P-90, before realizing it was Teal'c. "Where is MajorCarter?"   
  
"Well she's obviously not here." He stated, then continued to call for his 2IC.  
  
Daniel came running down the hill. He tripped on a rock and fell the rest of the way down. "I'm ok." Jack heard Daniel say as he rolled over unto his back.   
  
"I thought it was O'Neill who was supposed to fall down the hill DanielJackson." Teal'c' stated.   
  
"Carter is missing and you two are talking about falling down hills." Jack said in a frustrated one.  
  
Daniel pointed at a blonde head moving up from the weeds. "She's not missing Jack, she's right there." He stated while picking himself off the ground.  
  
Jack walked over and helped her up off the ground. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.   
  
"I don't know, I was thinking you could tell us."   
  
She looked around trying to place where she was. "Where am I, and who are you?"   
  
~*+*~  
  
"Well General, there's no obvious injury." Dr. Fraiser said looking over Major Carter's MRI results, while the woman sat on the medical bed, trying to remember something. Janet left the room to go get Sam's blood tests results.  
  
"Do you remember anything-new Major?" Asked General Hammond.   
  
Sam looked up. "Where you talking to me?"  
  
The four-star General nodded his head "Yes, I was, Major."   
  
Sam looked sheepish. "Oh, sorry. No I haven't." She made a mental note to look into what people called her.  
  
Janet came back into the room. "Nothing abnormal came up in her blood work sir. I'd like to get her off the base, maybe she'll see something to trigger her memory. Colonel, is it possible if can she stay with you until she regains her memory?"  
  
O'Neill looked up. "Sure, but it's up to Carter."   
  
Sam considered it for a minute "Sure." She went back to staring at the green line on the monitor hooked up to another one of the SGC's personnel, who was asleep.   
  
"Ok, I'm putting you both on downtime for a week, and I'll drop by Sam's place and pick her up some clothes and drop them off tomorrow."   
  
Jack got up. "Ok, come on Carter." He gestures for Sam to follow him, so that's what she did.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Major Carter awoke in a room that looked like it could be a hospital. "Man, my head hurts." She said aloud to herself, then she walked out of the room, into the hallway. She thought she saw someone enter a room down the hall, so she went in that direction. "Excuse me, I-"   
  
A woman turned around and smiled. "Mrs. Levine, I see you're awake."   
  
Sam shook her. "I'm Major Carter not Mrs. Levine." She stated.  
  
A worried look crossed the nurse's face. "I think that the affect of the concussion was worse than we thought."   
  
Sam rubbed her head. "I think I agree that I have a concussion, but not that I Mrs. Levine." Carter said, still rubbing her head.  
  
The woman nodded her head. "Yes, you had a concussion about a year and half ago, after you fell down the stairs of your home." The woman took Sam's arm and began to lead her back out into the hall.   
  
"I didn't fall down any stairs, this big ugly ali-, guy, this big ugly guy knocked me out."   
  
The nurse looked at Sam. "Dear, a year and a half ago you fell down the stairs at your home, a few hours after being brought in you fell into a coma. Now, I think it's best that you go back to your room until I get a hold of the Doctor, then I'll contact your husband an-"   
  
Sam stopped. "I don't have a husband." She stated.   
  
"Yes you do, dear, his na-"   
  
Carter cut her off. "I don't have a husband!" The Major was getting more frustrated .  
  
The nurse began her sentence again. "Yes you do, his name is Marcus and you have a five-year-old daughter named Kes." Sam put her hand on her forehead trying to think.  
  
She waited a minute and gathered together what she was going to say. "You are not at all listening to me," She paused to make sure she had the woman's full attention and to try to calm down a little. "My name is Samantha Carter, not Mrs. Levine, I am not married, I don't have any children, and I don't even have a boyfriend." Sam was practically ready to scream at this point.  
  
"Listen just come back to your room and the doctor will be here in a minute." Sam broke from the woman's grip and ran for the door at the end of the hall.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Janet Fraiser knocked on the door or Colonel O'Neill's house and Sam answered the door wearing her underwear. "Hi Sam, where's the Colonel?" Janet tried not to look surprised, which was a little hard.   
  
"He's asleep." Sam answered.   
  
"Um, do you mind me asking why on earth are you dressed like that?" Janet asked.  
  
She looked down at herself, then back at Janet. "Like what?" Sam questioned, looking a bit confused by the Doctor's question.  
  
"Never mind, Sam, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right, come in." She opened the door farther so the other woman could enter.  
  
The Doctor looked around. "Uh, is it a bit hot in here to you?" She asked her patient, who nodded in response.  
  
"I picked you up some clothes from your place." Janet handed her a bag.   
  
Sam smiled. "Thanks." She responded.  
  
Janet made a gesture towards the bag. "Maybe you should go upstairs and put some of them on." Janet proposed.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Just as she started up the stairs, Colonel O'Neill came down them, he shut his eyes and tried to pretend he didn't see her.   
  
"I can look now, right?" He asked Janet.   
  
"Well do to the fact that she was gone before she closed you eyes, I guess so." Jack opened his eyes.   
  
"Any idea why Carter is running around the house like that?"   
  
Doctor Fraiser smiled. "I have no idea." He moved towards the kitchen and she followed him.   
  
"Does she do that often or something, because I know some people on base who'd like tickets." Janet glared at him trying to figure out whether that was sarcasm or not. "It was a just a joke, Doc!"   
  
"It better be, because if Jacob finds you selling tickets to people to watch Sam run around in her underwear he'd kill you."   
  
"After you stuck me with one of you big needle."   
  
Janet smiled innocently. "Of course." She replied.  
  
Jack reached up and opened the cabinet containing the coffee mugs. "That's why I wouldn't dare, no matter how much money I'd make." Janet shook her head at the irrational comment.  
  
~*+*~  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! 


	2. Coma

Finally I get another chapter finished, after rewriting the first two and having it all beta read, several hundred times.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Sam opened her eyes and everything was fuzzy. There was a figure to the side of her but she couldn't make out who it was. Her head hurt worse than it had earlier. She then remembered earlier, what had happened. She'd woken up and went in search of someone, and found some woman claiming she was Mrs. Levine. She had ran for the door. Now she remembered why her head hurt worse, the floor had been wet in front of the door and she had slipped.  
  
Her vision became clearer, as did the figure beside her. It was a man, she guessed about the colonel's height; he was looking over a chart and reading the machines next to her bed. "Ah, Mrs. Levine, how are we feeling today?" Sam sighed and rolled over so she could see him a little better.   
  
"I told you already, my name is Samantha Carter." She stated.  
  
The man hit a button on one of the machines. "I see we're still keeping that up."   
  
Sam sat up. "Yes, we are."  
  
He flipped the chart over and sat it on the table, then pulled a chair up to the bed and sat in it. "Ok, if you're Samantha Carter, then I ask you, where is Kasie Levine?"   
  
These people were obviously not going to be easy to convince. "What makes you think I know the answer to that question?" The nurse came in carrying a try with some unrecognizable food and a glass of water.   
  
The doctor began again. "Now see, how do you know your not Kasie, because I mean you've been in coma for a year and a half, and that's definitely enough time to convince yourself into believing something, like for say that your Samantha Carter." Wonderful. Great. He made an excellent point there.   
  
She watched the nurse pour water into a glass beside the plate. "So your telling me that I dreamed up about 30 something years of the non-existent life of Samantha Carter in a year and a half?" She turned her focus back to him and he nodded his head.   
  
~*+*~  
  
Jack set a cup of coffee in front of Janet as she continued on. "She may never regain her memory of being Sam; you know that, right?" The doctor asked.  
  
The colonel took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, especially if it isn't Carter." He stated before continuing to drink his coffee.  
  
The doctor looked up. "What do you mean?" Jack took yet another sip before answering.   
  
"I have this gut instinct that's telling me that the woman we brought back to earth is not the same one we left off with."   
  
She didn't look that surprised by his statement. "Yeah, there is something about her that just doesn't fit, but her DNA and blood type match Sam's and she has the protein marker Jolinar left. So all scientific methods prove that woman to be her."  
  
Sam came into the room, smiling. "Hello." The woman sat down beside Janet.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Jane tasked.  
  
"Oh, I feel wonderful, but I am hungry."   
  
Jack stood up. "Yeah so am I, how about some Fruit Loops?" Sam sat there for a minute trying to remember what fruit loops were.   
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
"Have you remembered anything yet?" Doctor Fraiser asks the blonde woman. Sam shook her head 'no'.   
  
"Here." Jack handed her bowl of milk with fruit loops floating around. "Want some Janet?"   
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Carter, why don't you go watch TV while you eat breakfast." She got and left the kitchen. "About that thing that doesn't quite fit-"   
  
Doctor Fraiser cut him off. "She's like a child in a naive stage."   
  
O'Neill was poking at one of the loops in his bowl. "Colonel?" Questioned Doctor Fraiser.  
  
He pushed the bowl away from himself. "I think we should go back to the planet and look around, if that is the real Sam, we could at least find out what happened." Sam came back into the room.   
  
"Carter, how would you like to go back to the base for a little while?"  
  
~*+*~  
  
Sam look at the food she'd been given, it wasn't exactly appetizing, but she was in a hospital and if it were to make her sick, she'd have medical help.   
  
"Well it couldn't hurt you to try it." She looked up to see another woman standing in her doorway. "I'm Allie."   
  
The woman offered Sam her hand and she shook it. "I'm S-Kasie."   
  
Allie sat down in the chair next to Kasie. "You've got amnesia, right?" Sam nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, the nurses were talking about how you probably made it worse by running down the wet hall." Sam let out a short laugh.   
  
"I didn't realize it was wet until I was lying on." She stated.  
  
Allie was looking Sam's plate. "You know it is a hundred percent better than it looks." Sam poked at it again.   
  
"Really?" Sam questioned.  
  
The brown haired woman smiled. "Would I lie to you?"   
  
The Major scooped some of it with her fork. "I don't know if you would or not, I barely know you, but I'll try it anyway." She put in her mouth and swallowed. "You're right, it is better."  
  
Sam finished her lunch and put the plate on the table next to her bed. "So why are you here?" Sam asked Allie, who was looking at some flowers across the room.   
  
"Oh, I have rare disease called Linthious." Sam watched her for a minute, hoping she'd remember what the disease does before she had to ask her.   
  
"Um, what kind of disease is that?" Allie turned around.   
  
"The kind that's deadly and untreatable." She answered.   
  
"I'm sorry." Sam apologized, and Allie shook her head.   
  
"Don't be, it will only get me down, of course hearing that I'll die in a few months didn't help either."  
  
~*+*~  
  
Colonel O'Neill walked in to Daniel office with Sam in tow.  
  
"Hi Jack, Sam." The archaeologist greeted while Jack motioned for Sam to sit down in the chair at Daniel's desk.   
  
"Daniel, can you watch her for a while; I have to go talk the General about a re-con mission to P6-whatever."   
  
Daniel didn't look up. "Sure Jack." The Colonel left the room, and Daniel looked up at Sam who was spinning around in desk chair.   
  
"Sam," He picked up a book. "Look at this for awhile." She took the book and began flipping the pages in it.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser let themselves into the higher-ranking man's office. "General?" The man looked up from his paperwork.   
  
"Yes?" The Colonel and the Doctor sat down.   
  
"Sir, Colonel O'Neill and I want you to authorize a reconnaissance mission to P6X-4902." The Doctor stated.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, General, we both feel that we should go try to find out what happened to Sam." Janet looked at Jack.   
  
"We also have some concern about whether the woman SG-1 brought back is the real Major Carter." Hammond looked surprised by what Doctor Fraiser had added.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You see sir, when someone gets amnesia it's just there memory that's effected, the way they talk and the what they've learned like how to drive a car or how to add one plus one, those things are usually never affected." Janet continued. "She's like a four or five year old child sir, she talks like one and acts like one, the only thing that's telling us that the woman they brought back is Sam is her DNA and even though that should be reliable evidence, sometimes it just isn't." Janet finished.  
  
"And personally, General, I think it's wrong." Jack added.  
  
"I don't see the harm in SG-1 returning to the planet, as long as you don't let each other out of your sight."  
  
~*+*~  
  
What do you think? FEEDBACK PLEASE! Good and Bad welcomed! 


	3. Game

SG-1 had been looking for hours and they hadn't found anything, yet. "Jack, I don't think we're going to find anything." Daniel said, being unoptimistic.   
  
Jack sighed. "Why can't you apply some of that happy, over-excited archaeologist attitude to yourself right now, you know the attitude you get when you're looking for rocks and culture stuff?!" Daniel rolled his eyes, and went back to looking.  
  
Teal'c came up behind Jack. "O'Neill, I believe DanielJackson is right, whoever hurt MajorCarter is most likely as far away from this area as they can be." Teal'c stated.   
  
"We're not just looking for the perpetrator, Teal'c, we're also looking for Carter."   
  
Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "I believe MajorCarter is at the SGC, O'Neill."   
  
Jack stops. "I'm not so sure about tha-" He's cut off by Daniel yelling for help.  
  
They find Daniel lying on the ground unconscious, Teal'c checks his pulse and Jack runs up ahead. "DanielJackson?"   
  
Daniel looks around confused. "Huh?" He questions as Jack comes back.   
  
"I don't know where whoever or whatever it was went, Daniel you ok?" The man looks at Jack, still with a confused look on his face, and the Colonel realizes it's happened again.   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!"  
  
~*+*~  
  
Sam starred out the little dots on the ceiling, she'd tried sleeping but she was to worried too. 'Was she really Kasie Levine? Was Sam really non-existent? Could it have been just a dream?' Her mind raced with questions. She turned her attention to the door, it was shut. She got up, curious to see if it was locked. She turned the doorknob, and it opened. Kasie sighed and shut it back.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Daniel heard a beeping noise and opened his eyes. He sat up, and found himself in a living room, on a couch. He searched for the source of the beeping sound and saw what looked like a computer. There was a blinking message on it, he recognized the language, it was ancient roman. It read close to 'Incoming Message'. he got up and walked over to it, he hit a button the keyboard and a woman appeared on the screen. "Good, Marcus, we've been trying to contact you all day."   
  
Daniel looked around to see if she was possibly talking to someone behind him, but he was alone in the room. "Uh, yeah, I was busy." He scratched his head, hoping something that would explain the situation would pop into it.  
  
"I know it's late, but I assumed you would like to know that your wife awoke from her coma this morning."  
  
A shocked expression crossed his face, it wasn't so much as to the fact that the woman said that 'his' wife was out of a coma, but to the fact that he was really confused before that comment. "Well, thank you, I am glad you kept trying to reach me." The woman nodded her head in response.   
  
"Being that it's late you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to visit her, I also think that when you come tomorrow you should see a doctor, you look terrible." She finished, then disappeared from the screen.  
  
Daniel pushed back one of the curtains and looked out the window. There where houses lined along the streets, a looked a bit like a suburb an old friend of his used to live in. He noted a few people were walking down the street, not to many, but it did appear to be rather late anyway.   
  
He shut the curtain back and continued to search the house. In the hall there a set or stairs that went 2 stories up. He climbed until he reached the second story. Two of the doors were cracked, the first one was a bedroom, presumably it belonged to, at his best guess, Marcus. "Ok, well, this is definitely not good." He stated to himself and continued on with his search of the house. 


End file.
